


True to Form

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, F/M, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rule 63, Sadism, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jaejoong hires a prostitute. Jongdae is hired to kill him. Both get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147928
Kudos: 87





	True to Form

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 9: **knifeplay** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)
> 
> please _please_ read the warning & tags, I mean each and every one of them.

He thought he was seconds away from _finally_ getting her mouth on his cock when she’d lunged at him with a knife instead. Despite being half-naked with his dick out, Jaejoong dodged the strike and quickly rolled himself on top of his would-be assassin, pinning her beneath him in a flurry of silks and knocking over the low table. He slammed her wrist against the floor, forcing her to drop the dagger she still had pointed at his eye. 

‘My own family still wants me dead I see,’ he panted, recognizing the work of his clan’s bladesmith.

‘The price was right, but I would have done it for less—you’re a piece of shit and a shame on the Kims,’ she spat, jerking her knee up hard toward his balls. Feeling her body tense under him, Jaejoong shifted his weight and grunted as he caught the blow with his thigh. 

‘You little _bitch_ ,’ he snarled, quickly straddling her hips and wrapping his fingers around her throat, her wrists crushed together painfully in the grip of his other hand. ‘You ruthless, pretty, bloodthirsty little bitch,’ he said, softer, as his eyes searched her face. 

Jaejoong had picked Chen from the other women at the house because of her strikingly long eyelashes and intriguingly upturned mouth: one making her look demure, the other coy. But now he saw a different mystery in those features. 

He shook the thought from his head and rocked his hips against her, his cock even harder than before she’d attacked him. 

‘I can’t tell whether I want to make you bleed or moan,’ he muttered. Jaejoong leaned down and licked up her neck to her jaw, tasting sweat and incense and adrenaline as she strained and bucked beneath him.

‘Sorry, you gotta pay extra for that. How about you let me up and we finish what we started,’ Chen taunted, still managing some snarky sweetness in her tone despite the pressure on her neck.

Jaejoong slid his hand from her throat and tugged the fuchsia silk robe away from her chest. She was slight and soft and pale, just like a whore of this house should be. He licked and nipped at her skin, unscarred and unmarked except for a sprinkling of moles that he circled with his tongue. 

‘What’s in it for me?’ Jaejoong mumbled against her jugular, teasing the skin with the edge of his teeth. He wondered if she was actually a courtesan. Or even a hired killer. He wondered if he was her first client for either—her first mark, her first fuck, her first _kill_. 

‘A quick death if you’re a good boy. I’ll even put your clothes back on so you look dignified when they find your body.’ She tried to twist in his grip and throw him off but he was bigger, stronger, practiced.

Jaejoong yanked her top away to expose one of her small breasts and tugged its pebbled nipple between his lips. ‘Hmm, that doesn’t work for me,’ he hummed, releasing the nub to blow on it. 

Chen hissed, and Jaejoong smirked as goosebumps bloomed unwanted on her skin. 

‘How about you get me off as planned, and if I’m satisfied, I’ll kill you quickly.’ He sat up and looked her in the eye so he could watch her face as he pressed his hand to her still-covered cunt. ‘And if you’re extra good, my pretty little killer, I’ll make you come before I do it.’

‘Please,’ Chen snorted. Her dark eyes blazed in the lamp light, but its warmth didn’t penetrate them. She was flushed with rage and exertion, still struggling against Jaejoong’s grip and his weight keeping her pinned to the floor cushions. ‘If you could make a woman come you wouldn’t be here paying for one to fake it with your pathetic dick. Your reputation is quite sad, crimes aside.’

Jaejoong grinned. It had been a long time since he’d had this much fun with a whore.

‘Coming on my cock will be the last thing you ever do, so I recommend that you don’t fake it sweetheart,’ he said, rocking the heel of his palm against her clit. He preened when her pupils dilated at the throb of pleasure he forced through her body. ‘In fact, I’m beginning to wonder if you’ve got the wrong man. I clearly have no problems in that department.’

Her eyes automatically dropped between his legs, his cock still hard and leaking precome onto her dark pink robes. 

‘I’m going to fucking kill you.’ Her voice was barely above a whisper but steady, and he could tell she meant it.

‘You had your chance. It’s my turn now.’

Jaejoong reached up and grabbed the bronze dagger she’d dropped, missing her heat against his hand. Keeping the blade flat against her skin and out of her vision, he slowly dragged it past her ear and down her neck. He turned the blade edge-down when he reached her chest, scratching open the skin under her collarbone.

Chen gasped and tensed, but kept her eyes on his face, watching, challenging. Jaejoong ducked down to lick up the thin line of blood, then sealed his lips around the cut and sucked, tongue prodding at the wound.

‘Fuck you!’ Chen shouted, snapping out of her daze and thrashing frantically against his weight.

‘Stay fucking still,’ Jaejoong growled in her face, pressing the tip of the blade to the hollow of her throat until blood welled up around it. ‘Or I will kill you here and now.’ 

Chen clenched her jaw and sucked shallow breaths through her teeth, making her pulse flutter visibly in her neck. He slowly released the grip he had on her hands and fixed her with a look, daring her to move as he yanked the long sash from around her waist and quickly used one end to tie her wrists together over her head, stuffing the rest into her mouth to gag her. 

Jaejoong sat back on his heels and smiled. ‘Isn’t that better?’ 

She answered by swinging her bound fists at his smug fucking face, torso jerking up off the floor as she launched her whole body into the motion. She barely missed his nose and realizing she'd blown her chance, screamed in frustration and threw herself backward, landing hard enough to snap the carved pin in her hair. 

‘Stop fighting me and maybe you’ll enjoy this,’ Jaejoong tutted, catching Chen’s hands and holding them against her stomach. He parted the fabric of her skirts with the tip of the dagger, delicately slicing through what he couldn’t push aside until her cunt and thighs were exposed. 

Chen stayed still. 

‘Smart girl,’ he cooed, pressing the cool flat of the blade against her hot inner thigh, just below her sex. That was all the warning she got before Jaejoong flipped the knife around and pushed the handle into her cunt, steady and mean, forcing her body to part around it. Chen’s gasp of surprise turned into a feral wail behind the gag as she realized what he’d done and felt the unyielding grip press farther into her. She tried to twist away, uncaring of the sharp blade so close to her most delicate parts, but she couldn’t get her feet under her.

Jaejoong was undeterred, sliding the knife handle into her cunt all the way to the guard, then slowly back out again. Then he did it again, and again, over and over. He watched the knife fuck her, open her up for him, determined to remind them both of what he’d bought.

‘I know it’s a relief to finally get something in you. Don’t worry, I’ll give you something better soon,’ he taunted, twisting the knife so the hilt dragged against her soft insides. ‘What you’re really here for.’

He pulled the knife free and set it down by his heels, her slick making the handle shine even in the dim light. Chen jerked when he dragged two rough fingers up her folds, invitingly soft and hot and wet. 

Jaejoong’s cock hadn’t flagged at all, the tip smearing precome against Chen’s skin as he leaned forward to press into her. He hitched one of her thighs up around his hips and held her wrists in his other hand, pinning her against him as he slid into her body with a satisfied groan. Her chest heaved and she kicked out, but he was too close for her to get any power behind it. 

‘So fucking tight and wet,’ Jaejoong said when he was buried completely. He dug his fingertips meanly into her thigh and tugged her hips up onto his knees, forcing the last centimeter of their bodies flush together. ‘I knew I was right to pick you, cunt sucking me in like a good whore.’

Jaejoong circled his hips, grinding his dick inside her to make her feel how deep he was, how stretched she was around him. Chen bit back a groan when his pubic bone pressed over her clit, her muscles clenching in pleasure around his cock. 

‘You weren’t a very good assassin but you’re an alright whore,’ he sneered, pulling back to fuck her with long, deep thrusts.

That earned him a gurgling swear but Jaejoong just yanked Chen back to meet his hips, picking up speed as he fucked her hard and steady. She lay there, gaze never leaving his face as her body was used, her fists still clenched and eyes full of tears and hate. The gag was dark with her spit, the deep pink turned crimson as though her mouth was bleeding.

After several minutes of fucking her open, Jaejoong let go of her thigh, noting with pleasure the marks he’d left there, and reached up to palm her breast and thumb her nipple. Chen was pretty like this, small and flushed, pale skin and glossy black hair shining in the low light. The underlayers of her dress were the color of her bitten lips, the same color as the nipple Jaejoong pinched and rolled between his fingers.

‘You feel so good around me, it’s almost a pity. . .’ he drifted off, not finishing the thought. But he didn’t need to, taking his hand off her breast to thumb at her clit. He changed his strokes to short, punching thrusts, keeping her stuffed full as he pulled her tightly against him.

‘I’m close,’ he murmured. ‘Don’t forget our deal—I’m going to kill you after you come on my cock, so make it a good one sweetheart.’

Chen’s eyes closed, her chest heaving as her cunt fluttered around him from the demanding pressure on her clit. Jaejoong could tell she was fighting it, and wondered if it was out of spite or to delay the inevitable. 

He supposed it didn’t really matter.

‘Now be a good girl and come for me.’ 

A few more insistent rubs and Chen came with a muffled whine, body arching taut and pussy rippling, milking Jaejoong’s cock as her orgasm washed through her making her toes point. Jaejoong pressed harder on her clit, causing her legs to jerk violently and cunt to spasm harder around his dick as she shrieked behind the gag. 

He followed seconds later, coming deep inside her with a breathy groan as he used her up, chasing the tight grip of her body even as it relaxed. Jaejoong rocked his hips while his cock softened, riding the edge of oversensitivity and unwilling to pull out yet. His come and her slick frothed up around the base of his dick, matting his pubes and making filthy noises squelch through the quiet room.

Finally catching his breath and keeping hold of Chen’s hands, Jaejoong sat back on his heels with a sigh. A line of come trailed out after his dick and he automatically reached forward to press it back into her. Chen groaned at the touch on her raw flesh and he looked up into her face, remembering she was there.

Jaejoong exhaled sharply through his nose, mouth set into a line. Chen started to scream and thrash when he reached behind himself, her eyes wide and panicked as she threw her head from side to side, desperate to get away. 

In one swift, fluid motion he pounced, pressing the side of her pretty face to the floor with one hand and slitting her throat with the other, immediately dropping the knife to block the spray with his hand. She sputtered and gurgled, blood soaking the cushions and running warm and sticky over his fingers, getting under his nails and rings.

When the noises quieted and the surge slowed, Jaejoong gently turned her face toward him. He watched the color and alarm recede from her skin and the dark light melt from her eyes, then tugged the sash from her mouth and untied her wrists. He hummed to himself as he closed her eyelids, replaced her clothing and smoothed it down. He even gathered her hair into a twist at the nape of her neck with his bloody hands. 

Then Jaejoong stood, stretched his legs, and fixed his robes. He washed his hands and knife in the basin then straightened the room. 

He laid Chen's dagger on her sternum and placed her hands on top of it, then slid the small metal signet ring off her finger. 

It only sat halfway down his pinky, but it was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> new PR for number of warnings used, what do I win
> 
> [come be gross about jongdae with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com). I promise I don't usually kill him.


End file.
